Only You
by ButtCouple137
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling panas memanasi foto selca mereka yang di upload di jejaring sosial. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? apa masalahnya? Simak kisah selanjutnya/KyuMin/YAOI


Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

other cast

Summary : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling panas memanasi foto selca mereka yang di upload di jejaring sosial. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? apa masalahnya? Simak kisah selanjutnya/KyuMin/YAOI

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Tuhan, orang tua dan Sungmi sesangkan Subgmin milik Tuhan, orangtuanya dan saya(?) #digampol Kyuhyun xD

Warning : Gaje, Typo(s), berantakan, dll

TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!

TIDAK DI IZINKAN UNTUK COPY PASTE!

^Happy Reading^

~Jepang~

"Oppa, apa kau sudah tau kalau semua teman teman oppa menghadiri konser GG Tour?" tanya seorang yeoja menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin terheran

"Jadi oppa belum tau?"

"Ani.. kau tau info itu dari mana?"

"Tadi aku membuka wabsaite di internet. Sekarang lagi heboh hebohnya kabar itu di jejaring sosial oppa. Kau ini, inilah akibatnya kau sering berlatih sampai sampai kau tak tau bahwa temanmu sendiri menghadiri konser itu. Payah" ucap rekan yeoja Sungmin yang juga ikut bermain di drama musical Summer Snow

'Mengapa Kyunnie tidak memberitahu padaku? haah.. inikah yang kau mau Cho? kau mencoba selingkuh dibelakangku nanti dengan Seohyun? mentang mentang aku tidak ada di sana untuk mengawasimu, kau sebebasnya pergi kesana tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau benar benar keterlaluan Cho, lihat saja nanti yah' gugam Sungmin

"Yaakk oppa, hey.. kenapa kau malah melamun?" teriak yeoja itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya

"Ah ani.. sudahlah, acaranya mau dimulai. Mari kita siap siap" ujar Sungmin

"Hemm baiklah"

.

.

.

~Korea~

"Oppayo.. gamsa sudah datang ke konser aku oppa" sambut Seohyun saat Kyuhyun datang ke ruang tata rias GG dan ia memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja

"Haiishh singkirkan tanganmu dari lenganku"

Kyuhyun sedikit risih atas kelakuan Seohyun, ia gerakkan lengannya kesana kesini agar tangan Seohyun lepas dari lengannya

"Ck oppa wae? disinikan tidak ada Sungmin oppa, jadi tak apakan kalau aku bermanja manja dengamu?" ucapnya sedikit merajuk

"Tetap tidak boleh" ujar Kyuhyun begitu dingin

"Kau ini tega sekali"

"Kalau bukan karna Lee Sooman ahjussi menyuruh kami datang ke konser kalian, aku tidak akan datang!"

"Mengapa begitu? kau tidak ingin melihatku menyanyi dikonserku sendiri?" tanya Seohyun

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada waktu banyak untuk itu" ucap Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

"Huh selalu saja begitu" keluh Seohyun

.

.

.

Saat ini konser GG Tour akan dimulai. Para tamu special seperti Super Junior, Shinee, F(x) dan EXO telah duduk di tempat yang telah di tentukan oleh para staff

"Eunhyuk-ahh mengapa kau bawa lightstick sebanyak itu?" tanya Kangin

"Hanya ingin meramaikan suasana, lagi pula tak masalah bukan? toh lightstick ini gratis dikasih oleh para staff jadi aku ambil saja sebanyak mungkin" ucap Eunhyuk dengan santainya

"Ckckck.. kau ini. Yak Kyuhyun-ahh.. acaranya sudah dimulai tapi mengapa lightsticknya kau belum nyalakan?" tanya Kangin yang beralih pada Kyuhyun

"Haruskah aku menyalakannya?" Kyuhyun pun memasang wajah tanpa dosanya xD

"Kau fikir apa gunanya kau membawa lightstick itu kalau kau tak pergunakan?" marah Kagin

"Aku malas untuk menghidupkannya.. ini kau saja yang pegang" Kyuhyun memberikan lightstick itu pada Kangin. Dan sekarang kangin memegang dua lightstick

"Yakk tidak boleh begitu! kau pegang ini sendiri. Lihat, Eunhyuk saja bersemangat memegang 3 lightstick sekaligus sedangkan kau? megang satu saja sudah malas" ejek Kangin

"Itu Eunhyuk, bukan aku. Aku beda dengannya" ucap Kyuhyun pandang enteng

"Dasar manusia tak sopan, beraninya kau melawan kata hyungmu eoh?" Kangin emosi. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ingin memukul sang maknae.

Untung saja Eunhyuk cepat mencegahnya, jadi tidak ada pertikaian dalam konser ini

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sekilas lalu menatap ke arah lain

"Sudahlah hyung.. jangan memalukan di konser orang lain. Tahan emosimu, dia memang begitu. Maklumi saja" tenang Eunhyuk pada Kangin

Akhirnya Kangin pun mengalah, dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia melempar lightstick Kyuhyun kembali

"Acaranya sudah di mulai, nyalakan lighsticknya Kyu" ucap lembut Key pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berada di sampingnya

"Kau saja yang hidupkan lightstick ini. Aku tak mengerti caranya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan lightsticknya pada Key

Key pun sudah menghidupkan lightstick milik Kyuhyun

"Ini" ujar Key

"Terima kasih"

"Nikmatilah konsernya Kyu" lanjut Key

.

.

.

~Jepang~

"Haah akhirnya selesai juga" gugam Sungmin

"Kau lelah Min?" tanya seorang namja yang sedikit lebih tua dari Sungmin

"Sedikit hyung" jawab Sungmin seadanya

"Terimakasih sudah menampilkan yang terbaik seperti tadi Ming-ahh"

"Sama sama hyung" Sungmin tersebyum lembut pada lawan bicaranya

"Tanganmu begitu lembut Ming saat kau meraih tanganku untuk menaruh tanganku didadamu" goda sang namja itu

"Benarkah? haha gomawo"

"Apa saat adegan tadi, namjachingumu tak marah denganku Ming?" tanya namja itu yang sedikit bersalah

"Tidak akan, percayalah denganku" ucap Sungmin

"Aku percaya denganmu. Emm oh ya Sungmin, bagaimana kita foto bersama? hanya untuk kenang kenangan saja" tawarnya

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Baiklah mari kita foto bersama"

Namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai foto bersama Sungmin

Satu

Dua

~CKLIK~

"Kau sangat imut Min-ahh.. ini sangat bagus. Aku upload di twitterku ne? tak apakan?" tanyanya

"Tidak apa. Ya sudah, aku ingin mengambil minuman dulu di luar. Bye"

Sungmin keluar dari ruang istirahatnya, ia berjalan mencari minum di sekitar sana

"Oh.. Sungmin oppa, mari kita foto bersama" ajak beberapa rekan yeoja Sungmin

"Baiklah.. ayo"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

~CKLIK~

"Bagaimaa hasilnya.. aku ingin lihat" ujar seorang yeoja yang diketahui pemilik kameranya

"Waahh Sungmin oppa malah cantik melebihi kita semua ne?" tanya salah satu yeoja dan di setujui dengan anggukan dari temannya yang lain

"Terima kasih oppa"

"Sama sama, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi yeoja itu, tapi terhenti begitu saja

"Apa foto itu akan kau upload di twittermu?" tanya Sungmin

"Apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja" senyuman Sungmin berkembang dengan manisnya

"Oh oppa.. kau begitu manis" puji salah satu yeoja disekitar itu

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku selca berdua dengamu?" lanjutnya

Sungmin nampak berfikir

"Jebaall" mohonnya

"Apakah akan di upload juga di jejaring sosial?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne.."

"Baiklah.. mari"

.

.

"Aku juga oppa, nanti ku upload juga"

begitulah seterusnya.. hampir semua pemain Summer Snow meminta foto bersama dengan Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tak menolaknya, ia mau menerima dengan senang hati

'Kalau kau bisa bermain main disana, mengapa aku tidak?' batin Sungmin dan mengeluarkan senyum mengerikan yang pernah diajarkan oleh Kyuhyun

~Korea~

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke konser kami Sone" teriak salah satu member GG dan menunduk salam hormat pada penggemarnya

"Apa acaranya sudah selesai?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Key

"Sudah" jawab Key

"Haaahh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Aku bebaass.." teriaknya dengan senang hati

"Ayo kita pulang" lanjut Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya hendak keluar dari stadium tersebut

"Jangan pulang dulu, kita ke backstage untuk menemui para member GG" titah Eunhyuk

"Astagaaaa... apalagi ini? tadikan sudah menemui mereka sebelum acara di mulai kenapa harus kesana lagi? Haiiishhh" kesal Kyuhyun

"Hanya sebentar Kyuhyun-ahh"

"Ck" Kyuhyun hanya berdecak sebal dan berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya untuk kebelakang stage

"Oppaaa.. bagaimana penampilanku tadi? bagus tidak?" tanya Seohyun tiba tiba datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja

"Ck.. jangan suka memegang lenganku! aku tak suka Seohyun-ah!" bentak Kyuhyun

"Hemm mianhae" Seohyun pun melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun

"Jadi bagaimana penampilan ku tadi?" lanjutnya

"Tidak bagus" ucap Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin

Seohyun hanya cemburut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun

Tiba tiba Eunhyuk datang menghampiri mereka

"Kyuhyun-ahh.. apa kau tau, Sungmin sedang bermesraan dengan ahjussi dan ahjumma di Jepang sana Kyu" ucap Eunhyuk

"MWOYA? apa maksudmu monkey? Sungmin Hyung tidak akan selingkuh dariku!" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar berita dari Eumhyuk

"Kau tak percaya? aku punya buktinya"

"Mana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

Sedangkan Seohyun yang masih berada diantara mereka sangat di acuhkan

"Ini" Eunhyuk menyodorkan foto yang ada ponselnya ke Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tercengang. Ia tak menyangka Sungminnya berbuat macam macam di sana

"Ini tidak mungkin" gugam Kyuhyun

"Aku dapatkan foto ini dari jejaring sosial. Disana heboh sekali dengan foto foto Sungmin hyung ini. Kau lihat, ini sangat mesra sekali. Kelihatan Sungmin sangat uke saat foto seperti itu, apalagi dia foto bersama ahjussi tampan. Lihat, tangan ahjussi itu menempel di dada Sungmin dan Sungmin hyung pun memegang tangan ahjusshi itu. Ckckck.." terang Eunhyuk panjang lebar

"Awas kau Lee Sungmin. Kau coba mempermainkan aku eoh? lihat saja nanti yah" gugam Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk dan Seohyun merasakan hawa yang beda dari biasanya. Hawa panas di pundaknya karena tatapan sang Kyuhyun mulai berubah

"O-oppa.. gwenchana?" gugup Seohyun

"Ayo kita foto bersama" ucap Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Seohyun ke tempat para member GG lainnya

"Oh Kyuhyun-ahh.. so sweet sekali memegang tangan Seohyun seperti itu" goda Minho saat mereka tiba di tempat berkumpulnya member GG

Kyuhyun yang mendengar tutur kata dari Minho, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seohyun

"Jangan banyak bicara, mari kita foto bersama" perintah Kyuhyun

"Tumben sekali kau mau foto bersama kami" ucap Tiffany

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara! ayo kita foto!"

Nampaknya semua mulai takut dengan bentakan Kyuhyun

"Ya sudah mari kita foto" bisik Minho

Semuanya pun menempatkan diri dengan posisi masing masing

"Minggir, aku ingin foto disamping Kyuhyun oppa" usir Seohyun pada Hyehyon

Hyehyon pun pasrah dan hendak beranjak dari sisi kiri Kyuhyun

"Biarkan kau di situ dan kau Seohyun, di dekat Minho saja" ucap Kyuhyun

"Tapi oppa, aku ingin-"

Seohyun tetap memaksa diri untuk di samping Kyuhyun.

Belum selesai ia berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Kyuhyun

"Jangan membantah! ikuti perintahku saja!" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Seohyun.

Seohyun merasa takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun tersebut dan ia menuruti perintah yang Kyuhyun katakan

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya staff yang sedang memegang ponsel Kyuhyun yang ingin memfotokannya

"Sudah" ucapnya serempak

"Baiklah.. satu dua tiga"

'Tersenyumlah Cho Kyuhyun. Ayolah tersenyum dengan senang' batin Kyuhyun

~CKLIK~

"Nah sudah.." ucap sang staff

"Ah gomawo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sesopan mungkin

"Cheonma"

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Seohyun

"Kau tak boleh tau. Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Jangan mengikutiku lagi!" bentak Kyuhyun

Ia pun langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu menuju parkiran. Kebetulan dia memang membawa mobil Audinya

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan ia melihat kembali hasil jepretan tadi

"Aku upload saja ah, biar Sungmin melihatnya. Memang kau saja yang bisa foto bersama orang lain, aku juga bisa Hyung. Walaupun aku tak selca berdua sepertimu tapi aku langsung sekaligus selca bersama member GG. Aku tau kau benci ketika aku selca dengan yeoja, terutama member GG tapi ini juga salahmu. Mengapa kau malah bermesraan disana dengan orang lain? kau kira aku tak cemburu apa. Heh.. kali ini kau akan cemburu padaku Ming hahaha" Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar entah pada siapa dan tertawa dengan khasnya -_- *oppa gila donk yah? #ditendangKyu

Kyuhyun mulai membuka akun twitternya dan mengupload foto tadi di twitternya

"Selesai" foto tersebut telah di upload dan semua orang bisa melihatnya

Setelah selesai, ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut ke dorm

~Jepang~

Sungmin terlihat termenung sendirian di sofa, seseorang yeoja yaitu rekan kerjanya menghampiri Sungmin

"Oppa" sahut yeoja itu

"Kau kenapa? tampaknya tak semangat sekali" lanjutnya

"Aniya, aku tidak apa apa" Sungmin pun tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu

"Apa kau memikirkan Kyuhyunmu itu?"

"Ani.. jangan sok tau kau kekeke" Sungmin tertawa garing

"Sama sekali tidak lucu oppa"

Sungmin langsung terdiam. Memang tidak ada yang lucu, tapi kenapa ia tertawa? aneh..

"Sebaiknya kau harus bicara dengannya sebelum masalah ini berlanjut" ucap yeoja itu tanpa memandang Sungmin

"Maksudmu?" heran Sungmin. Ia menatap yeoja di sebelahnya

"Kau harus memperbaiki semuanya, sebelum masalah ini tambah runyam. Kau tau, barusan Kyuhyunmu mengupload foto dengan member GG. Sepertinya dia sudah tau kalau kau berselca dengan orang orang disini, dan mungkin menurut dia selcamu bersama yang lain sangat mesra. Jadi dia balas dendam untuk memanas manasimu oppa dengan foto bersama member GG. Aku tau kau tak suka kan kalau Kyuhyun selca dengan yeoja? terutama member GG itu. Tapi begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga tak suka kalau kau selca dengan orang orang disini. Apalagi selca kalian itu melebihi kapasitas. Hampir semua orang disini kau ajak foto bersama" nasihat yeoja itu pada Sungmin

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Mencerna ucapan nasihat rekannya. Apa yang dikatakannya itu memang ada benarnya, dia keterlaluan memanasi Kyuhyun dengan selca selcanya bersama orang lain.

"Tapi Kyuhyun datang keacara tersebut tanpa seizinku dan juga dia mau saja pergi kesana. Padahal dia tau sendiri kalau aku kurang suka melihatnya bersama member GG" lirih Sungmin

"Kalau dia tau, mana mungkin dia akan kesana. Ia sangat mengertimu oppa, dia pria yang sangat setia terhadap kekasihnya. Kurasa, mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang membuat ia terpaksa pergi kesana. Coba kau hubungi dia, bicaralah baik baik dengannya oppa" yeoja itu kembali menasihati Sungmin

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin segera ke toilet, annyeong" pamitnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Sungmin

Sungmin kembali berfikir positif dan akhirnya ia mencoba apa yang dikatakan rekannya tadi

'Apakah aku harus menelpon Kyunnie terlebih dahulu? hemm baiklah. Akanku coba' batin Sungmin

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan menekan dijit nomor Kyuhyun

~Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. tuut..~

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah untuk beberapa saat lagi"

Kyuhyun tak menganggat teleponnya, malah sang operator yang berbicara

"Kenapa tidak di angkat? apa jangan jangan dia sedang mesra mesraan dengan yeoja itu? aargghh tidak tidak, jangan berfikir negativ Sungmiin" gerutunya

"Akan ku coba sekali lagi"

~Tuut... tuut.. tut~

"Yaboseo?" sapa seseorang di sebrang sana

Sungmin terkejut tiba tiba Kyuhyun cepat mengangkatnya, tidak seperti tadi

"Yaboseo?" sapa Kyuhyun kembali

"A-ah.. Kyuhyun-ahh ini aku Sungmin" ucap Sungmin gelagapan

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu"

"Apa? katakan" tanya Kyuhyun

"Mengapa kau pergi ke sana?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti

"Mengapa kau pergi keacara itu? dan juga kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?" ucap Sungmin sebiasa mungkin, padahal dalam hatinya ia kembali emosi mengingat kejadian tadi

"Oh itu, aku di undang dengan ahjusshi Sooman. Lagi pula bukan hanya aku saja, tapi hampir seluruh artis SM menghadirinya. Mian aku tak memberi taumu, aku tak ingin kau marah padaku dan salah sangka padaku" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kalaupun aku tak di undang dengan ahjussi Sooman, aku tidak akan datang hyung" lanjutnya

Sungmin tercengang.. Ternyata ia salah sangka pada Kyuhyun

"K-kyu" gugup Sungmin

"K-kyuuu.. hiks"

"Wae? kenapa kau menangis hyung? aigoo" terdengar Kyuhyun sangat khawatir pada Sungmin

"Mianhae.. hiks" Tangis Sungmin pun meledak.. ia benar benar salah, tak seharusnya ia seperti ini

"Hey Ming, kenapa kau menangis? dan untuk apa kau meminta maaf? jangan menangis Ming, kau membuatku khawatir"

Apa yang dikatakan rekan Sungmin tadi benar, Kyuhyun memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin.

Sangat setia dengan Sungmin dan tidak mau Sungminnya kenapa kenapa

"Mianhae soal selcaku bersama orang lain disini Kyu.. Mianhae, hiks aku hanya ingin memanasimu saja. Aku sebal kau pergi ke sana tanpa sepengetahuanku makannya aku berbuat seperti itu. Mianhae hiks hiks" ucap Sungmin penuh penyesalan

"Haahh.. tak apa chagi, aku juga minta maaf telah berfoto bersama anak anak itu. Aku juga memanasimu, lagian kau membuatku cemburu dengan selca mesramu bersama ahjussi dan ahjumma disana. Aku tak suka melihatnya! Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun yang juga sama sama menyesal

"Kau tak salah, aku yang slah Kyu hiks.. Aku yang memulainya duluan, dan aku yang sudah berfikir yang tidak tidak terhadapmu"

"Gwenchana.. jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri sayang, aku juga salah. Yang adil kita sama sama salah oke. Hapus air matamu, jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku sedih" lirih Kyuhyun yang terdengar suaranya ikut bersedih

"Ne, aku tak nangis lagi Kyu" Secepat mungkin Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan mencoba berbicara seperti biasa walaupun sedikit demi sedikit terdengar suara isakkan akibat nangis tadi

"Nah begitu donk.. baru istriku yang penurut dan ceria. Jangan nangis lagi oke?" Kyuhyun pun merasa sedikit lega

"Ne.. Kyu, neomu bogoshipo" ucap Sungmin sepenuh hati yang ia rasakan saat ini

"Nado bogoshipo chagi.. Ini sudah malam, waktunya kau istirahat sayang. Jangan lupa makan ne. Jaga kesehatanmu dan Jangan selca lagi dengan orang orang disana. Sudah cukup membuatku cemburu sayang. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu" perintah Kyuhyun yang panjang lebar

Sungmin pun tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya yang jadi huung disini dirinya atau Kyuhyun? itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini

"Iya sayang, kau juga yah. Jangan lupa makan, jangan bermain game terus dan jangan menggoda yeoja lain" ucap Sungmin

"Tidak akan.. aku tidak tertarik menggoda yeoja maupun namja. Aku hanya tertarik menggodamu sayang"

Sungmin terkikik geli mendengarnya

"Sayang, cepatlah selesaikan drama musicalmu itu. Aku benar benar merindukanmu dan juga merindukan tubuh dan pantat sexymu itu. Setelah selesai, cepat pulang aku akan memakanmu habis habisan hahaha" goda Kyuhyun dan tertawa evil

"Ckckck ya ampun, kau ini. Bisa tidak kalau kau kurangi kepervert-anmu itu? kau membuatku mengerikan"

"Walaupun kau merasa mengerikan dengan kepervert-anku ini tapi kau suka kan?" goda Kyuhyun habis habisan.

Saat ini muka Sungmin benar benar sudah kemerahan seperti udang rebus, untung saja Kyuhyun tak mengetahuinya. Fikir Sungmin

"Sayang, aku tau sekarang mukamu sudah merah kan? Coba saja aku dapat melihatnya, pasti sangat lucu" lanjutnya

'Aigoo kenapa dia bisa tau?' batin Sungmin

"Aniya .. mukaku biasa saja" bohong Sungmin

"Jangan bohong, aku tau sayang. Yasudah, tidur sana. Istirahatlah yang cukup"

"Ne"

"Saranghae Sungminnie sayang"

"Nado saranghae Kyunnie"

~PIP~

Sungmin pun memutuskan sambungannya

Malam ini ia sangat senang, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak akan menduakannya. Itu fikiran buruk dia saja, dan sekarang Sungmin bahagia bisa kembali dengan Kyuhyun seperti biasa

.

.

END

Gimana chingudeul?

Aku buat nie ff karna scandal KyuMin semalma saling panas memanasi selca mereka dengan orang lain satu sama lain

Entah kenapa setelah mengetahui scandal itu aku langsung dapet ide untuk bikin ni ff hahaha xD

Terimakasih sudah baca ffku ini, jangan lupa REVIEW ya walaupun ini cuma oneshoot tapi kalian tetap kasih komentar kalian, aku pasti baca kok komentar kalian semua walaupun aku tidak membalasnya. Jangan jadi pembaca gelap ne. Akukan jadi sedih,, :'( #nangis dipelukan Kyuhyun

Sekali lagi JEONGMAL GOMAWO ^^

.


End file.
